The mascara application shield is removably attached to a shield holder and is configured so that the shield can be held under the eyelashes during mascara application.
Many women feel that it enhances their beauty to apply makeup. There is a wide variety of makeup, including facial powdering to cover perceived blemishes, lip coloring and gloss and makeup around the eyes. The makeup around the eyes is to draw attention to and enhance the beauty of the eyes. Various eye enhancement treatments are employed. The eyebrows are plucked, shaped and colored. The eye sockets are colored above and below the eyes, often with a dark color, including blues.
The eyelashes are part of the makeup procedure. Mascara is brushed onto the eyelashes to bring them into more prominence. This is achieved by coloring the eyelashes with a dark color and with a material which gives the impression of lengthened eyelashes. Mascara is brushed onto the upper eyelash with the eyelid open. It is brushed in an upward and outward direction. With the eyelid open, the upper eyelashes are sufficiently away from the eye recess below the eyebrow so that mascara is not deposited thereon. When mascara is applied to the lower eyelashes, the lower eyelashes lie close to the cheek. Outward and downward brushing of mascara onto the lower eyelashes may result in depositing some of this mascara onto the cheek adjacent the eye. This is undesirable and wiping it off with a tissue sometimes causes damage to the makeup just below the eye. Of course it is better to avoid depositing the mascara at any location where it is not wanted, but it is more undesirable to have it come onto a surface that has already been treated with makeup. Thus, it is desirable to have a mascara application shield which overcomes the problem of mascara deposition onto the cheek, just below the eyes.
In order to aid in the understanding of this invention, it can be stated in essentially summary form that it is directed to a mascara application shield which is sized and shaped to lie directly below the lower eyelashes during mascara application and to a handle to which the shield is detachably attached so that the shield may be moved into position where it is effective during mascara application.
It is thus a purpose and advantage of this invention to supply a mascara application shield which aids in preventing the mascara from being deposited in undesired areas.
It is another purpose and advantage of this invention to provide a mascara application shield which is detachably secured to a hand-held shield holder so that the shield can be readily manipulated from a distance so that the hand holding the shield does not interfere with mascara application.
It is a further purpose and advantage of this invention to provide a mascara application shield which is a throwaway shield which can be readily detached from its shield holder and can be disposed of.
It is a further purpose and advantage of this invention to provide a mascara application shield which is inexpensive so that a new shield can be employed for every mascara application, with the shield detachably attached to the shield holder so that the shield holder can be easily re-used with a new shield.
It is another purpose and advantage of this invention to provide a mascara application shield which is curved and which is flexible so that it can be pressed into place to cover the desired area to be protected, without mascara being able to reach thereunder and without excessive application force so that the eye and/or surrounding tissue are not harmed.